Dean Cawdor
Dean is the child of a one night stand between Ryan Cawdor and Sharona Carson. He was unknown to Ryan for years before rumours were confirmed and he searched for and found Dean in the sewers of the New York ruins. Dean traveled with Ryan and his companions through many adventures. He briefly attended Brody's School and had a few adventures of his own. Appearance Background Dean Cawdor was born to Sharona Carson in 2086. He spent most of his young years travelling with her as she went from ville to ville, trying to take care of herself and her young son. He knew right from the start that his father was Ryan Cawdor, and was hoping someday to meet up with him. He was taught well by Sharona. He can read, write, and do arithmetic's. He also understands all too well about the world he was born into and how deadly it can be. He is quite capable of defending himself, and has been forced to kill several times. He isn't afraid of fighting or killing, and, like his father, has grown quite good at it. He loved his mother deeply, and wants to believe that Ryan loved her also, even though Ryan didn't. Even after being with Ryan and the rest for only a short time, he knows that his father has come to love him very much and would, has, gone through hell and back to take care of him. He also knows that his mother had to sell her body for fuel and food. He accepts this fact even though it really bothers him greatly. He also remembers the night she left him in the care of a woman who later took him to the ruins of New York city. She died of rad cancer. Being your typical kid, he is full of questions and curiosity, which has gotten him into trouble more than once with his father and the rest of the group. As he is also beginning to hit puberty, he is quite conscious of his body and is not willing to allow the women of the group to see him naked, unless under the most dire of circumstances. Dean spent a brief period of time away from the group. Ryan wanted his son to have a decent education, one of the best that can be found in the Deathlands. He left him behind in Colorado at the Brody School. Dean spent several months there before a group of California Barons kidnapped him and several other boys to fight for them in their arena in Nevada. This happened in Mars Arena. He was re-united with his father and the group and has been traveling with them ever since. Weapons He is a pretty decent shot, and is quite proficient with his small blade. His preferred weapons are the Browning hi power 9mm, and a Small turquoise blade. Trivia *Harry Dean Stanton was one of Laurence James's favourite actors, so much so that he named two characters after him: Dean Cawdor, and Harry Stanton, the King of New York. (Seedling) Sources James Axler.com The Deathlands/Outlanders Web Survival Guide Category:Characters Category:Companions Category:Members of the Cawdor Family